Many map-based applications are available today are designed for a variety of different devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablet devices, smartphones, handheld global positioning system (GPS) receivers, etc.) and for various different purposes (e.g., navigation, browsing, sports, etc.). Most of these applications generate displays of a map based on map data that describes the relative location of streets, highways, points of interest, etc. in the map.
Some map-based applications provide different types of views of the map and allow users to select a type of view for the application to use to display the map. Examples of such types of views include a map view, a satellite view, a hybrid view, etc. For some or all of the different types of views of the map, a number of map-based applications provide a two-dimensional (2D) viewing mode, a three-dimensional (3D) viewing mode, or both viewing modes.